The Twisted Lovers, A Jeff The Killer Love Story
by GACAndHetaliaLuv
Summary: -has no idea what to insert here- Just tell me what you think, btw this is like my first story ever so that's why the first chapter sucks ;-; yeah... enjoy maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay sooo... this is the first story I've ever written that's why it's so short. Also if it sucks then ... that's why too ^^; I wrote this like 8 months ago and decided to continue it now c: so yeah~! Also you can find this in Wattpad ^^**

* * *

*Arielle's p.o.v*

I wake up to the sound of my ringing alarm *BEEP BEEP BEEP* "Ughh..." "honey, get up! time for school! yelled my mom's friend Crystal. "I'm up! I'm up!" Lazily, I drag myself up. I look into the mirror "I look like shit..eh whatever" I start to think about what to wear. Then I take out my favorite Iron Man shirt then I take out some short shorts and ripped non-see through black tights. I image myself wearing the outfit then I put it on "hmm..I like it" I put on my boots and I comb my hair. I go downstairs and see Crystal watching the news. I roll my eyes and whisper "Why does she like to watch that lame shit.." I got a bowl of cereal and quickly ate it. "I'm going to school already, kay Chris?" "Ok sweetie! Be safe!" "Thanks, you too!" I leave the house and I go to the bus stop and I see Andrea. I softly whisper "Shit. maybe if I quietly walk behind her.." She see's me "well look who's here, it's the emofreak hahaha" I roll my eyes "shut the hell up and leave me alone bitch.." "who you calling a bitch?!" I ignore the stupid slut "Don't ignore me you whore!" "Look who's talking" I mumble under my breath. I put on my earphones to avoid her stupid and pathetic comments. The bus finally comes "Thank god.." I get in and I see my friends Stephanie and Cecilia. I go to sit next to them "Hey you guys" Cecilia quickly stands up "Hey Arielle!" She gave me a big hug. Stephanie just says a simple "Sup". I would understand I see her everyday and she hates hugs and I hardly get to see Cecilia. Sometimes I wonder how do me and Stephanie get along. We're different like day and night. We get to school, only things (and people) I like here at my school is my art class and my friends. I hate everyone else. They're just a bunch of evil judgemental people. (end of Arielle's POV)

Arielle went to all her classes, it was like every other day, hanging out with her weird (in a good way) friends and sadly being bullied by that shallow, self centered Andrea Garcia. She went back home and saw a note on the table "What's this?.." She picked it up and started reading it

"Honey, I'm going to get home late I have to work some extra hours okay? Take care -Love Crystal "

"Awesome...home alone..." She thought to herself. She went to the kitchen and made herself some chorizo con huevo for dinner, once she finished she looked outside the window "-sigh- I miss them..."

***flashback***

Arielle's Mom: "Honey, stay here me and your dad are going to the store real quick, okay?" Arielle: "Okay! Be safe Mommy!" Arielle's Mom: "you too sweetie" she kissed Arielle's cheek and left outside. Arielle sat down on the couch, around time she was 7 years old, she waited for her parents to come back the suddenly.. she hears a "SREEEEECH" then, "CRASH!" She ran outside and saw her parents had a car accident. Her dad was badly hit so he didn't make it but her mom wasn't hit as bad. Then that's when Arielle noticed the car they ran into had a leak, it caught on fire then "BOOM!" They were gone... "NOOOO! MOM! DAD!" She fell to her knees crying to death

***end of flashback***

Arielle caught herself crying still looking outside the window. She wiped her tears away and went to get a bag of chips then went upstairs to her room. She turned on her T.V. the news was on "Ugh I got no time for this" once she was about to change it something caught her attention- "There's a killer on the loose, this killer has killed 4 families not to long ago" Arielle notices that the lady who was showing the house of the people that died was just a block away from hers "Oh damn..well at least it's not live-" She sees that it is "...well fuck...". She hears her iPhone 5 ringing and she sees that it's Crysrtal "Hey Chris! What's up?" "Arielle! Your okay thank god!" "Uhh what are you-" "Quickly lock everything up! and don't outside I dont want that killer to hurt you okay? okay now i have to get back to work bye!" Crystal hangs up "Uhh...Oookayy" she goes the attic to get a metal baseball bat and starts locking all the doors and some windows. Arielle checks the time, it's 9:30pm "Eh it's still early.." she takes out her drawing pad "Hmm..." she closes her eyes and starts imaging someone someone to draw, she sees a guy wearing a white hoodie, black dress pants and black converse, she smiles with her eyes still close then she sees that the guy has long jet black hair and a smile... not like any smile, this one is ear to ear LITERALLY.. and his eyes.. they're circled in black..it aslo looks like if someone had burnt off his eyelids, suddenly she sees that the guy takes out a kitchen knife out from his pocket and runs up to her. Arielle quickly opens her eyes and bolts up. She looks around her hearts beating quickly and starts drawing the guy shaking abit. Once she finishes she yawns and goes straight to sleep.

***?'s P.O.V.***

The killer looks up at the sky. It's pitch black. He takes out his knife and looks for a family to slaughter. He gets to Arielle's house. He looks through all the windows that are locked and he sees her. Arielle forgot lock her window so he slipped inside. He looked at her, ready to gut her alive, but something caught his attention, he picked up Arielle's drawings of him he looked back at her and he felt his cheeks warm up when he noticed how pretty she is. He shook his head "No...your a cold-blooded killer and you swore to never be attracted to your victims!" he whispered to himself. Arielle felt a breeze come into her room and she groaned a bit, he noticed and quickly jumped out the window and ran off. "hm..?" Arielle looks up and sees that her window's open, she gets up and closes it "weird... I thought I had closed it...eh" she shrugs and goes back to bed.

The killer walks around "what the hell..? why couldn't I kill her..?" He shrugs "I'll try again tomorrow" he goes into a house and hears a couple fighting , right when he was about to take out a knife he heard a little girl crying, quietly he goes upstairs into the girls room. He sees that she's curled up into a ball sobbing. She looks about the age of 5 or 6. "what's wrong little girl?" He sits next to her and she looks up at him "Wh-Who are you?.." "I'm Jeff" He smiles cutely "Hi Jeff.." she also smiles and wipes her tears away "So what's your name kiddo?" "Julissa.."He pats her head "I'll call you Julie" She looks at him again "But what are you doing here?" Jeff paused for a moment. He couldn't tell her that he was going to kill her parents. "Um I heard people fighting and I wanted to see what was going on the I heard you crying so I decided to come up here instead..." "Ohh thank you Jeffy" The door opens of her room "honey who are you talking to? "I was talking to my new -" she saw that Jeff was gone. "...friend?"


	2. jυѕт an aυтнorѕ noтe

**Bonjour my fabulous readers~!**

**Yes. I know Author Notes are annoying =.=||| Especially when it's the second one v.v ...**

**I just wanted to say that I**

**_am_ going to update soon _MAYBE_ . But it might take me awhile since I have ALOT of schoolwork to do ;-;**

**Jeez who knew being home-schooled would be harder than regular school? v.v**

**Plus I have a REALLY bad sore-throat, hell, it even hurts when I drink plain water, it's like torment ;-; *sighs***

**Alright that's all mon ami~**

**À la prochaine~ (Until next time~)**


End file.
